The Sakura Tree
by dragneell49
Summary: one-shot, song-fic, Princess Lucy runs away to her Demon King she'll meet him at the sakura tree where her adventure began


The Sakura Tree

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters they belong to Miley Cyrus and Hiro Mashima respectively

Music was softly playing; I was in the garden that surrounds the small castle I live in, the walls are all covered in vines, beautiful flowers of every kind in every color were everywhere. The moon shone brightly giving the garden a mysterious feel to it, I was wandering aimlessly. My father was throwing another ball to try and find a man with enough money to benefit himself, to marry me off to. I hate it. I hate my father he is a horrible greedy man, that's why tonight I'll run away with the man I love. The so called "Demon King".

 _Everybody needs inspiration_

 _Everybody needs a song_

 _A beautiful melody_

 _When the nights are long_

I walk with purpose to the sakura tree, its cherry blossoms in full bloom, and the flowers so pink they look red. It's where I first met him; I had been little back then. I had been five and now ten years have passed, and in this era I'm of marriageable age. I paused and stared and recalled the first time I met the Demon King

Flashback starts

Five year old Lucy was running, tears streaming down her face, she couldn't take it anymore, her mom is sick and no one is trying to help, the castle lost it's warm, welcoming, homey feeling, now it's a cold, dark, lonely place. She had to get away, if only for a little while, when she finally came to a stop she was in a small somewhat clear area the only plants were the stray flower and an enormous sakura tree. It looked to be 20 feet tall, the trunk was a light tan and the cherry blossoms were a pale pink and with the moonlight shining on them they looked like diamonds. The moonlight hit the tree in such a way that the tree glowed in a magical way like in the fairy tales.

She didn't know exactly where she was, but that didn't matter to her, she found sanctuary if only for a few hours, Lucy slowly went and sat under the tree and attempted to catch her breath and wipe her tears, but a sob escaped. She sat there for what seemed to be hours, when a voice floated down to her "Why are you crying?" I spun to look at where the voice came from and had to crane my neck. A boy who seemed about my age was sitting on a branch he looked almost like an angle; he had his head titled to the side like a puppy, a small frown upon his lips the light gave him an ethereal glow. His light pink hair only added to the image, I sniffed "My mummy is sick and she's not getting better" the boy jumped down and sat beside me he reached out and gently wiped my face "your eyes are pretty" he says randomly. "What?!" I say startled "Yeah they remind me of chocolate." He says "I like your hair too" he adds I stare at him blankly, he sees this as a sign to continue "It looks gold" I smile softly "thank you" we talk for what seemed to be hours before I left promising to return. A week passed. And my mum died.

End of flashback

' _Cause there is no guarantee_

 _That this life is easy_

I grab my bag filled with clothes, money, a dagger, and most importantly a picture of my mom. All the letters I've written to her are in there too. I shoulder the bag and make my way to the trunk of the tree, and look up. In the branches seeming to be sleeping is a man with bright pink hair, flawless tan skin, and dressed in a pitch black cloak, a deep red sleeveless turtleneck that hugged his body, and the tightest leather pants, and mid-calf combat boots. Strapped to his back is a huge sword.

 _Yeah when my world is falling apart_

 _When there's no light_

 _To break up the dark_

 _That's when I, I_

 _I look at you_

I smile "Hey Natsu!" I call and he slowly reveals his obsidian eyes, and his full lips spread in a grin. "Hey Luce what took you so long?" "It took a while to get away without being noticed" I reply. Natsu gracefully sat up and jumped down he landed lightly on his feet.

 _When the waves are flooding the shore_

 _And I can't find my way home any more_

 _That's when I, I_

 _I look at you_

"You ready to go?" he asks as he holds out his hand "Yes" I answer and I reach out to grab his hand. That's when things started to go wrong "Lucy! Where are you?" my father's voice rang out coming from the entrance of the garden. I pale a look at Natsu; he grabs my hand tightly and pulls me close behind him as he makes his way to the back of the garden. Voices are coming from behind us, getting louder and louder, "Guards! Find her!" my father shouts.

 _I see forgiveness_

 _I see truth_

 _You love me for who I am_

 _Like the stars hold the moon_

 _Right where they belong_

 _And I know I'm not alone_

We run and don't look back, it seemed like all was lost when we hit a dead end and the voices were right behind us. "Natsu what are we going to do?" I ask feeling hopeless he looks at me and smiles and he grabs the vines that cover the wall "we climb out" he says and gestures for me to go first. When I'm half way up the wall Natsu starts climbing, the voices are closer, my heart is pounding, and my hands are clammy. "Natsu…I'm scared" I whisper, his voice floats up and washes away my fears "Don't worry Luce we'll make it, Happy is waiting for us out there" by this time I reach the top of the wall.

 _Yeah when my world is falling apart_

 _When there's no light_

 _To break up the dark_

 _That's when I, I_

 _I look at you_

And just as Nastu reached the top the guards came running towards us "Stop!" they shouted. Natsu jumps down and lands in a crouch, he straitens up and holds out his arms "Jump! Jump Lucy I'll catch you!" he shouts. The guards reach the wall someone from the back shouts "Release the dogs! Get the horses!" I jump and for a moment I feel like I'm floating, I shut my eyes tight bracing for impact when strong arms wrap around me and I'm gently placed on my feet. I open my eyes and smile softly "I told you I would catch you" Natsu says with a smirk.

 _When the waves are flooding the shore_

 _And I can't find my way home anymore_

 _That's when I, I_

 _I look at you_

We start to walk away when the barking starts I pale and tighten my grip on Natsu's hand, he squeezed my hand reassuringly and starts to run. The dogs quickly catch up and are snapping at our heels, we push ourselves to go faster. Natsu unsheathes his sword and swings it at the dogs that got too close. A few went down but we could hear the pounding of hooves, horses, were coming. We started running up a hill the moon light illuminated the top, two horses and a young boy with bright sky blue hair, light brown pants, a light gray shirt, and a forest green backpack. "Happy!" Natsu yells "mount your horse! We gotta go!" we reach the top as Happy settles in the saddle and turns the horse toward the forest in the distance. It's called The Demon Forest, because it's where demons live supposedly. I get into the saddle and Natsu gets on behind me, he grabs the reins and we are shooting off towards the forest, towards sanctuary.

 _You appear just like a dream to me_

 _Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

 _All I need_

Deep fog reaches out of the edges of the forest as if beaconing us to come closer. The fog gives the forest an otherworldly feel, we reach the edge and race in at breakneck speed not once looking back the branches whip at our arms and faces, small cuts are formed, we don't stop. The barking fades and we slow down to a trot, "hi Lucy!" Happy chirps "hey Happy" we ride for a few hours and when we finally reach our destination: Fairy Eden. It's a small village with a rather large building in the middle the guild hall, with small houses surrounding it a well is a little ways away the stables and animal pens were to the left a little ways. We dismounted and Happy led the horses to the stables, he left with a wave of his hand and a "see you later guys"

 _Every breath that I breath that I breathe_

 _Don't you know you're beautiful_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

I smile softly and turn to Natsu; he takes both my hands in his. The sun is just peeking over the mountains in the distance and filtering through the canopy lighting his face in a way that makes him seem otherworldly. "Lucy Heartfilia I've known you since we were five, I was there when you were crying because you lost your only doll Michelle, I was there when your mother died of sickness, I was there when you were so alone in that big castle. I was there when for each and every birthday; I was there to rescue you that one time when you were kidnapped." He paused to take a deep breath "I've watch you grow and become the beautiful strong woman in front of me, What I mean to say is I'll _always be there for you_ and I was hoping you could become the queen to my Demon King" he tilts his head slightly a nervous smile on his lips. "Oh Natsu Dragneel you've been there always and I've been there too, I was there when your father disappeared, I was there when Lissana disappeared, I was there when you got that scar on your neck, it was my fault to, I was there when you're adoptive family fought, I was there to help you through everything. I'll _always be there for you too_. The Demon Queen has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"I called it! I win! Hand over the money!" someone shouts "WHAT! NO!" "Not fair!" several voices shout back, I sigh and turn to where the voices were coming from, the guild hall "Really guys? You made a bet about us?" "Sorry Lucy" several people mumble we walk over to them "congratulations Lucy" a soft voice says I look and see my best friend Levy, a short girl with bright sky blue hair, honey brown eyes, she was wearing a short orange dress. "Thanks Levy….so how much money did you make of that bet?" "Hmm I'm not sure yet, but I know it's a lot" she says mischievously I sigh and shake my head "Alright brats! Let's celebrate!" Gramps shouts at the top of his lungs, he is a short man with white hair, tan skin, and kind black eyes, he was wearing his usual attire, a white coat with fur lining, a blue shirt, black pants, and leather boots, the shouts of agreement were near deafening. We celebrated for three weeks.

 _When the waves are flooding the shore_

 _And I can't find my way home anymore_

 _That's when I, I_

 _I look at you_

A month passed and we were standing together under a sakura tree with pale pink cherry blossoms, Natsu in his cloak, turtleneck, pants and combat boots, and I was in a pale pink strapless dress, ballet shoes and a sakura bouquet. "Come on Gramps just marry us already we've been out here for _hours._ " Natsu whined "Natsu if you stopped interrupting him he would be able to" scolded, he pouted "Do you Natsu Dragneel take Lucy Heartfilia to be you're lawfully wedded wife? To hold, to love to cherish, to protect, till death do you part?" Gramps said. Natsu leaned forward "I do" he said clearly, no hesitation at all in his voice, just pure love and adoration. The sun shone and lit up the world around us causing the cherry blossoms to glow, a slight breeze started up a blew softly causing the cherry blossoms to float around us almost as if embracing us "Do you Lucy Heartfilia take Natsu Dragneel to be your lawfully wedded husband? To hold, to love, to cherish, to protect, till death do you part?" he said I leaned forward till our foreheads were touching "I do" I say.

 _I look at you_

 _Yeah_

 _Whoa-oh_

 _You appear just like a dream to me_

The End


End file.
